


"Rose....... Nevermind"

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, One Shot, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose needs to make a quick pop to the shop. Ten tells her to hurry, then let's more slip than he may have intended.





	"Rose....... Nevermind"

"Doctor, I'll be right back. Shouldn't take me two ticks." Rose looked up from buckling her belt to see the Time Lord looking a bit left out at the console. "I just need to pop in, grab a few things, and I'll be right back."

"You sure you don't want me to-" 

"Doctor, 'm just goin' ta buy tampons. You don't wanna be bothered with that humany ape stuff right?" He'd never kicked up a fuss like this about her monthly trips, but ever since she'd lost her face, he'd been more protective than ever. Not that Rose minded how it meant things like his arm around her waist or practically appearing in her bedroom the moment a nightmare stirred her. She just wished it meant what she longed for. "I do this once a month. You know-" 

"I know, 's just... nevermind." She watched as he tossed his pinstripe coat aside and began tinkering with a panel on the console. She thought, perhaps, his cheeks were tinged, but his proximity to the blue light of the time rotor washed it out. 

Stepping closer, Rose touched his arm. That drew those intoxicating chocolate eyes to hers, and she offered the Doctor an encouraging smile even though her impending cramps were making her mood darken. "I'll be right back." Leaning in, she squeezed his arm and kissed his cheek. It was something she'd done a hundred times, but the nearness of his lips to her own never ceased to make her heart skip. 

Then, to her utter shock and ultimate pleasure, the Doctor turned his face and pressed his lips to hers with a gentle sigh. She felt her heart stop as he pulled back and returned her smile. "Hurry. I just miss you when you're gone." There was a hope in his eyes, as the two second contact fried her thinking, and Rose forced herself to inhale. 

"You do?" She exhaled, licking her lips reflexively. The Doctor had kissed her, but was it that kind of kiss, or was it just another type of on the cheek sentiment. Those perfect lips twitched, and his eyes flicked back down to hers. 

"Yup. So don't be gone too long." 

"Two ticks." Rose could feel her cheeks flaming as she reached out to straighten his tie and make up her mind. There was only one way to know what that look in his eyes meant. "Then I could use a good cuddle, yeah?" 

"I'll be in the media room." 

Rose went up on her toes and kissed the Doctor softly, briefly, as if she did it every day, as if her entire universe wasn't turning on it's head when he stroked her bare bicep with his thumb, as if they were in a flat, not a time machine, and she was popping out to get groceries. There was definitely a flush in his cheeks when she pulled away. "With brownies? 

"Always." His voice was gentle, almost breathless, and Rose marveled at how she had missed all the signs. The Doctor wanted her. She pulled away, restraining herself from murmuring those three words. Grabbing her purse, she headed towards the door at the base of the ramp. "Rose." Rose paused, looking back at the Time Lord watching her go. "I...I..." His mouth opened, then closed, and then opened again. She felt her heart soar as he stuttered. “Hurry home.”

"I love you too, Doctor." She grinned, biting her lip at the sunrise that lit up the console room. "Brownies, remember." Rose couldn't suppress l her giggle, as the Doctor's supernova smile disappeared behind the TARDIS doors. Cramps be damned, She sprinted down the pavement to the shop. The Doctor loved her too!


End file.
